buttermeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Haldir
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } | }} - ! class="color1" colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:smaller; color:#FFFFFF;" Basic description |- | style="width:30%;" | Class | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Order | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Race | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Level | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Experience | style="width:70%;" | } - ! class="color1" colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:smaller; color:#FFFFFF;" Physical description |- | style="width:30%;" | Age | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Hair Color | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Eye Color | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Height | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Weight | style="width:70%;" | } |- ! class="color1" colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:smaller; color:#FFFFFF;" Essential Statistics |- | style="width:30%;" | Strength | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Dexterity | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Constitution | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Intelligence | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Wisdom | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Charisma | style="width:70%;" | } |- ! class="color1" colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:smaller; color:#FFFFFF;" Non-Essential Statistics |- | style="width:30%;" | Hotness | style="width:70%;" | } |} }Bad is bad, and good is good. }| – }Haldir |}} – }Haldir Summary Haldir is a character played by Leif Arne in the Railroading campaign. He is a male huldra that took on work in the railroading business, and he is the friend of Thomas Elliot and Kalland. Haldir is not particularly intelligent, but does keep a skeptical mind. This is mainly because Haldir is a devoted Atheist, and believes that the gods are cruel and malevolent beings that does not deserve the attention of people. He is of the order of the dragon, which means that values loyalty and friendship above anything else. Origin As most huldra Haldir grew up in the forest. The forest he grew up in is known as the Greenfall forest. His parents where devoted follovers of the local forest godess, an ethereal being that was part of the landscape and the plants themselves. When he was only fifteen his younger sister was sacrificed to this god by his parents. The winter had been harsh, and the crops bad. The blood of his family member pleased the godess, and his people where saved from starvation. After this incident, however, Haldir grew to hate his god, and left the forest as soon as he grew of age. Long he searched for a new deity to follow, but found them all equally cruel and evil. For a long time Haldir traveled the world, looking for work and a place to settle down. He came accross the order of the dragon in the great city of Memmandur. He admired their loyalty and willingness to put others before them selves. The memories of his sacraficed parets where still fresh in his mind, and his bitterness was not yet quenched. This was probably the reason he joined the order of the dragon, but also the reason he left it. He did not get well along with people, as bitter people rearly do so. When haldri heard of the great railroad that was being built accross the continent, he decided to join it and help bring the world back together again. Feats and features hadidadi Notable kills and actions Diplomat and moderator in the mission to bring down the goblins. Assisted in bringing down a snakebeast with Thomas Elliot and Kalland. Category:Characters